the beginning of the unknown kingdom
by unknown king 4
Summary: this is my first story hope you guys like it, not good at summary and selling and just about everything writing . also Percy and friends will show up later.rated m for later.


new beginning nameless p.o.v everything was dark.I couldn't see,hear,feel or smell anything and the bad part was I didn't know way or how I was alive. feeling stated crawling though my...will what am I. "you are safe. you will get what I call,  
>Sense."the voice was heavenly and came from everywhere and nowhere at once.<br>I try to find something anything, but they as only darkness.  
>I really...hate this. Is hate the word I wanted to use? what are word?<br>"you will be overloaded in 3 second OK." wait what going on. 3, stop I don't understand. without warning thing stated flood my mind words,smell,sounds, feeling, knowledge. I open my eyes to a bright lights and a woman face. " good morning."  
>I try to move but I was tie to a chair, the woman sat in a chair on the other side of a round table."I would led you go, but you would run for a door and they not a door in this room."<p>

first, she didn't finish the count down, second, looking around she was right. third, what will I do next? "before I let you talk, I'll say what you need to hear." she stop to let it all sink in. I node somehow know that was the correct repents."OK,so far you are the first that I haven't had to kill." that made me jump in my chair."It OK, first my name is chaos. I have made you to help me hide something vary important. second, you will understand thing most beings are not aloud to know. third, and most important is that I am grounded." I didn't know a signal word she as saying, but I know I didn't what to be kill.

then there as a flash of light and three woman standing in the white room.  
>the new girls spoke at the same time."Chaos what are you doing?" they said in rage."mind your business fates, the thing I made didn't do anything."that made seem even more mad I thing."Chaos,you fool you will lose control of him." I watch as the females gone back and forth. the walls cracking with each word chaos said." your the fools if you thing I will lose control of my creation." it was funny, to the fates."With the power you are a about to give him,he will overtime and when that happen we will not be able to stop him if he decide to help or not. your patents and brother will be vary disappointed."<p>

"IT funny you three should know what happens in a person live but you don't know about this thing I made." the fact I was being call a thing just wasn't right and that as making me mad."YOU NEED TO LERVE RIGHT NOW." chaos said for and her loudest voice making the walls break like glass. I didn't know what I was seeing I thing it call space with stars and plants. the fates gave one last look at me and chaos before flashing out."great thinks to them I have even less time to tell you who and what you are."  
>she move her hand to show two vary different looking swords that were cross like a x. one as black with four stones red,blue,white and gold. the other was white with four stones red,blue,black and gold "these are the swords of power, I'm giving them to you only to hold."I node my head only thinking of the two weapons in her hands." And when you go to earth. you will meet your wife and kids." what,wife?Kids?"that right, you have a wife and four kids one for each stone. the fifth stone the gold one is for you child sorry, you can only have one.<p>

"that not fair, that what I wanted to say but again I had no mouth."your wife name is Michelle and they is Caesar,Pearl,Justice and order. you will meet them when you help Zeus become a god. that's all I can and will tell you. also you have powers that you'll need to find out for yourself..sorry."  
>she kick the the table that hit the choir sending me into the endless cold space.<br>Zeus p.o.v I thank gala for hiding me from my father only three day ago. now I am in a chain gang jogging to the one person/titan that Gala hide me from. shame, it was a great day,clear sky,clean air the meteor falling at high speed toward the the salve divers. the guards stop the line to watch. OK, know the time to power up a little. the guards were smart in the why that as rare. even for Cronos who seem to have infinite power.

the way this plant work is not all man not the same. Zeus has been building up power every chance he get. the fact he only had enough break the shekel on his arms and lags, the rest of the people will have to wait for me or die under my father rule it didn't matter to the young god. but one thing did get planted in he mind,he needed someone to help hem get to mount Olympus.

Michelle P.O.v I been send on a mission call operation new age. the goal is to overthrow this Titanomachy by any means. all attempt to get close to Cronos fail. the people or 'mortals' as being of higher call them are not the brightest and the world can do allot better. the generals of my home town call 'Unknown' send me and my four unofficial kids on this operation in hope of the titan would kill us.  
>why did they send kids on a mission, well that another story.<br>I found the one that going to start the new age,Zeus weak and beaten a little. the only thing that got me from running from the giant meteor is the kids are clam.

Nameless p.o.v the woman who kick my choir in the endless space was name chaos. everything went black again,but I now understand allot now than I did before.  
>the woman name Michelle is the one I'm destine to be with, but I don't know any thing about her or what she look like and what are the kids name again?<br>"you need to find a young god name Zeus." said a voice in my head.  
>"my name is angel the bad side." the voice was like honey. than other voice like a young man or woman who needed water(I didn't know the difference) said "and I'm demon the good side." that didn't make any sense. Angel didn't sound mean at all"all the thing Chaos made for you will turn there back when you need them most.""don't listen,her only want you alive so you set us free to serve you and I want the same thing, the only problem is we may be the only people you'll truly listen to in the future.""one last thing."demon started again "your not going to be use to this body so any fights with anything other than a mortals you will most likely lose." thank I thing." you will meet your wife and kids in 20 seconds so got ready,also we can tell you who they are you need to find out yourself.<p>

Chaos p.o.v

the thing I made didn't even have a name. that was bad and the fact I didn't even get to tell or show how to use the powers. I know the ricks of letting that thing run free in the world that know the strong will and the smart survive.  
>but I had so little time before, there he is,"destruction, what do you what.""<br>dear sister, what happen had noting to do with me." that one line made me mad.  
>"look, what do you want?"<p>

chaos know he want something,even the a child would know what he wanted something." I want you to make me something to hide the power that we...you know" shaking her head."now, why would I do that for you,  
>when I cant even make anything. the new law that our parents put on me stop me controlling allot of my own creation. so why should I help you?"the look on my brother face was calm with one eye brow rise than he say."Will, do you want mom dad to know that you broke the new rules they put on you."<p>

chaos truly didn't know what he was talking , she remove some the dimensions were she could break some of those rule. the leaving one vary Important in the mist of other."I can't help you brother and I don't what to."he waited then say."I have gifts to give"  
>Two box flash in one full of black gold and the other A light red rock I never seen or was only a few thing that make me break rules and I also like leaning new thing about...stuff.<br>"ok.. what type of creature thing do you want?" he step aside and said." One that can hide the power the we...got from our parents."well now the puzzle is forming a picture, first he show up with gifts for forgives, then ask for something. I would bet half my power that he been trying to make creatures but fail every time."you would lose that bet little sister."

he was laughing like it was a joke."will little sister, I been under the radar trying to use as little power was possible." wait a second."So blowing up 8 dimension,3 plants,8 kingdom and more stuff around the multiverse and the fact that was only about a week ago. your trying to control the power,but you found out It too much and we are to young."  
>the look of defect show in eye said it all."WHAT DO...what do you truly want." the only thing stopping me from laughing as one,he going to kill the thing I made and take the power and try to use it for , I may need help in the future If or when... know what I'm calling him Nameless...yes, he will forever be call Nameless by everyone.<p>

Shit, I turn to the one of many dimension he was in he was getting beat up by guards because he was the new guy in a chain gang. Nameless seem to have met the wife and the kids. the kids name were Caesar, pearl, justice and order. Caesar is the oldest and the leader, he like to be the best so he like to leans new things. the only thing that bad is he like the show of power and wont hold back, he has a warriors heart.  
>pearl is the second oldest,she like to know the enemy or fiend and use that information for her own she acts like spy. Justice third,he like the shadows.<br>there only few people he trusted. he's assassin. Order is the youngest,  
>she to like the shadows but she a thief and only kill when family in trouble.<p>

their all were in the chain gang, so to make thing move along I made the sun down about five also talking to Zeus and thing of a plan.  
>Destruction look blankly at me."What?"he's eyes move to the dimension nameless was in."So...that the thing you made before the new laws were set?"<br>dam it "Yes...he making plan to escape now." we both watch to see what he will do.

Nameless p.o.v

So I saw my future family and Zeus. Michelle was good looking from what I could see and the kids look fit to fight. Zeus is weak wean I found him. I made a escape plan with the help of the voices in my head.  
>demon say I can build up power and he help. the only problem is night and everyone was hungry. the guards found a clearing and made camp put the salve in the coolest and wettest place they found. they made a big and bright fire and none of the heat reach any of the salves. there meats on the fire and the small as so intoxicating that large number started crying out for is using the time to build up power again, but I manage to get a lock pick off one of the kids in retune I help set people free.<br>Getting the shekels off was allot herder then one may think and with only one pick."Do you need help?" I tern my head and saw in the dancing light a woman face.

the guards were singeing and not caring about the the salves were doing the woman help me and without another word move down the line. I move to Zeus keeping the promise to the kids. the moment Zeus got free he punch a guard knocking the person out. in a vary low voice he said" You have help me this day good fiend...I hope you will join me in my journey and I promise power,women,gold."This is important I know that but for what?  
>"no need we are free 'brother' now...If you help me now Ill go were you go as a fiend or...a brother.<p>

"we both node and he grab the guard sword and states breaking the chains freeing almost all run into the woods and the one who wanted revenge waited little ways shouted attack and arrows gone though trees hitting those who couldn't defend what I could see the arrows were doing more bad then salves were being cut down and the guards were semi protected and seem ready for a fight.

the guard captain p.o.v

finely the revolutionary warriors show themselves. the singeing and dancing was all a of my man are ready"FOR LORD CRONOS."

third person p.o.v

the two army's fought for two different seem the revolutionary had the numbers but the guards had the field once fall of happy song now fill with the sounds of war.  
>swords clashing,command shouting,blood of the fallen soldiers were all anyone could see.<br>our heroes seem to understand that this is a losing battle,but didn't stay with Nameless and they fought any and revolutionary didn't know who was on who side. the guard captain was fighting a woman and they were both are same ground there were four kids were killing guards that were trying to save the bond fire somehow got out of control lighting up the woods.

the lighting from the now on fire woods show monsters that stop the battle two army look at the monsters and the monsters did the seem to slow down,Zeus grabs Nameless just before a club aim at hies head hit but it did take out someone behind hit and people on both sides ran in different way even the guards. Nameless found a woman and allot of kids in trouble,they ran into a three Cyclops no one seem to want to help them. Zeus seem to understand his new friends idea and they both ran as fast could at the cyclops,the woman yell at the kids to run away and they did without hasten. the cyclops try to stop the kids but the woman cut at a arm just before reach the other two were met with a jump attack by Zeus and nameless. the Cyclops that Zeus hit turning in a black goo on the ground. the other cyclops nameless hit manage to get back into the woods say words of battle is a different scene now with people who want to fight now running away. the woman stale fighting the one eye monster seem the have a upper hand before the thing hit the ground with club sanding waves energy though earth. the woman fell the cyclops jump in the air at the woman and she rise her sword knowing full will...she didn't want to thank time slow down for nameless and the hero ran as fast as he could, Zeus fight another person,someone was shooting arrows again,then wan the woman was almost hit Nameless grub her and roll. the cyclops was confuse at what just happen, he spotted the two and jump again this time the woman roll. she on top and Nameless on bottom she saw a smile and roll her eyes before Nameless roll them Again.

the cyclops miss three time and as getting madder each time the person Zeus was fighting ran away saying"  
>one day,Ill get revenge for my fallen brother,mark my words!" and became one with the shadows.<br>Zeus turn to see he new friend rolling on the ground with that salve girl from saw this as a good chance to use his power he been building up for three day. he rise he sword in the air calling for the lightning to hit his enemy's,sadly only one bolt came down missing the cyclops complete.

Michelle and nameless were now standing but something was different,she grabs Nameless arm and runs to Zeus who look weak and about to fall over Nameless throws Zeus over the shoulders and Michelle runs fast...really fast in the woods with Nameless right behind.

Chaos p.o.v

Me and Destruction got bored watching the small battle and were playing a game of war chess.I was winning, the back of my mind was trying to tell me something."you know sister...you should be watch that "thing" you made." I look at my brother like he as a new person than turn to see the dimension he was talking about. I had nine under my controlled 4 manage to break the Titanomachy,2 fail to move on,3 fail to the grants, the only one he must be talking about as still young. so the one that failed to move on from the titan rule were remove them not caring with the lives leaving me with one Dimension to rule over when I'm ungrounded.  
>Destruction just look at the chess broad thinking of he next move.<p>

Michelle p.o.v

I manage to being the target"Zeus"to my small village there was a extra...who's name I don't know.  
>the village was vary small with only four main building that make a square. the biggest was call hotel useless two story hight with one level basement .why because most people that live there don't do much of anything. the next is the war room one story with 6 level basement. then the lunch room and farming, the place needs allot of work but the generals and soldiers don't want to lose the little power over the whoever chose to live here.<br>I turn to the man holding Zeus,he look like shit...but it was hard to find people in good shape...maybe.  
>"I really need to put this guy down."he said in a low voice,they both need water which we can is...<br>wait they just stay and use all the resources and leave."follow can stay for a day maybe,but your friend is needed here."I didn't look at he's face and he didn't said anything on the walk the hotel."thank you...you save my life back there,It will take five or six day before he can travel again so...I own you one."we were at the steps when I stop.

Nameless p.o.v

I'm so sleepy,but what I said was true Zeus will need some rest before moving to mount Olympus.  
>she stop at the steps and turn to was the most beautiful thing I in a voice that sounded like she need sleep herself she said"look,If your going to stay you could help first you need some sleep,I'll get you in few hours ok."she open the door inside look worse than the walls had small holes and the doors were gone and you can see though the...well the place need help.<br>there was a vary old looking woman behind a desk. she was looking at something on the desk and a sickly voice and without looking up."I'll say it one last time Michelle stop being people hear,In fact if they can only stay for an hour and if they don't leave...Ill tell the generals in the war room."  
>Michelle look at me before saying"this one hear will us help out"<br>the old woman look up from the whatever it was to see me holding Zeus."If your lying,I kick you and those little brats out."  
>when the woman finish Nameless saw something in those eyes something...off,sadist maybe.<br>"ok...thank you."the old lady look up and he saw pure green eyes that seem to see though you then at you.  
>"the one who is sleeping on that one arm can stay,the other one will do as you promise or...you know." Michelle took a big breath before going room was small and as fill with beds in rows on both sides. across the room there was two door will one door and one square that needed a door. one was just a room,and the other was going down,<br>the one that had the door had allot of holes and was will...close. Michelle turn to face again she was breathtaking."you will be sleep here."she pointed to a bad in the back."I'll get you in a few hours so.."she close her eyes"If your still here."  
>and she walk out.<p>

**this is my first story hope you guys and girls like it. I don't own anything all rights go to Rick Riordan. **


End file.
